Je ne veux pas pleurer davantage
by Otisiana
Summary: YAOI SONGFIC TRADUCTION Après la mort de Camus, Milo tombe en dépression. Toutes les nuits, quand il croit être seul, il ressent un cosmos. Un cosmos froid. Serait ce Camus?


Je ne veux pas pleurer davantage.

_"Saint Seiya" © Kurumada Masami, 1986_

_"¿Por qué te vas?" © Maná, 2004_

_"No quiero llorar más..." © Emiko Mihara, 2005_

oOoOoOo

No quiero llorar más a été écrite par Emiko Mihara.

Traduit de l'espagnol par Otisïana Malfoy.

Date : 22/06/06

Warning : YAOI / Shonen Ai (relations homosexuelles), même s'il n'y a pas de termes ou de scènes explicites je me dois de vous prévenir…

Note de la traductrice : Salut à tous ! Eh oui, c'est la première fois que je me décide à publier une traduction… Mais ce texte m'a semblé trop beau pour le laisser dans l'oubli ! Bien entendu, la fic originale est forcément meilleure, aussi je vous invite à la découvrir… (elle est dans mes favoris pour ceux qui sont allés voir mon profil) La chanson reste en espagnol selon les directives de l'auteur (et puis c'est dur de vraiment bien traduire une chanson je pense, surtout si on ne connaît pas bien le contexte).

Allez, je n'en dis pas plus et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! (Sortez les mouchoirs !)

oOoOoOo

Je suis ici. Encore une fois je suis venu depuis là haut. C'est la nuit et tout le monde dort. Eh, tous sauf moi, évidemment. Le ciel est très noir…

C'est comme si ta constellation était la seule capable de briller à travers cette quasi-totale obscurité.

Mon regard est à nouveau perdu. Mes mains te cherchent, sans te rencontrer, et mon cœur te désire douloureusement…

Un mois est déjà passé.

Un long et interminable mois…

Un mois, depuis que ton cosmos a brûlé pour la dernière fois…

Un mois, depuis la dernière fois que j'ai entendu mon nom sortir comme un soupir de tes lèvres, après les avoir embrassées…

Un mois, depuis que nos regards se sont croisés et que je me suis vu refléter dans tes yeux, chauds uniquement pour moi…

Un mois… Un long et interminable mois…

_**Cuanto tiempo sin vernos a la cara.  
Si hoy tan solo te pudiera acariciar.  
Ay, te extraño tanto, tanto, corazón,  
Que no sabes...**_

Je me souviens du son de ta voix, comme si je pouvais l'entendre maintenant. Juste à mes côtés. Notre ultime discussion. Je me rappelle très bien comment tu as ri après que ce soit moi qui me sois excusé, et je me rappelle aussi très bien tes paroles…

« Tu es trop bon… Très faible, Milo. »

Mais à présent je te demande… Je ferme mes poings avec force, et je te demande…

Si moi j'étais le faible… Si de nous deux j'étais le plus faible… Alors je te demande : pourquoi ? Si le faible c'était moi, alors pourquoi ai-je survécu et toi… ? Et toi… POURQUOI A-T-IL FALLU QUE TU MEURES ? POURQUOI TOI ET PAS MOI ?

_**Todo pasa tan deprisa en estas calles.  
En un cerrar de ojos, todo termino.  
Yo no sé por que te fuiste sin decir:  
Adiós...**_

Je tombe à genoux sur le sol. Je le frappe de mes poings, jusqu'à en ressentir de la douleur. Je m'étreins moi-même et je sens mes yeux s'humidifier… Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas !

PAR TOUS LES DIABLES ! JE NE VEUX PAS PLEURER ENCORE UNE FOIS !

Je hais cela.

Je hais cela !

Et je te hais aussi toi !

Je te hais car tu en es la cause !

Toutes les nuits c'est la même chose. Je m'assois à la porte de derrière, observant ton temple et l'escalier… Attendant… Attendant que tu reviennes. Toutes les nuits… Depuis que tu es parti…

_**¿Porqué te vas?  
¿Porqué te vas?  
Cuando te quiero  
de más..**_

Je laisse l'air rentrer dans mon corps. Je reste agenouillé sur le sol, respirant entre mes sanglots, essayant de me calmer. Je me lève, en titubant, en même temps que je sèche mes larmes. Il est déjà tard. J'ai besoin de me reposer…

Je marche entre les colonnes de mon temple. Mes pas résonnent tristement dans l'obscurité et le silence. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Je ferme les yeux. J'enlace l'oreiller.

Je ne veux pas pleurer davantage...

_**Me hace falta tu calor, aquí en mi cama.  
Sin tu sonrisa, cielo, el sol se me apago.  
Ya no sé si es mejor morirme de amor.  
No sé...**_

Je presse l'oreiller contre ma poitrine. J'essaie de retenir ma respiration.

Mais quand je commence à avoir mal au cœur, j'ouvre la bouche à n'en plus pouvoir, et je respire avec avidité.

Je sens un arôme… Enivrant. Doux. Ton odeur.

Je jette l'oreiller le plus fort et le plus loin possible. Mes yeux s'humidifient de nouveau. Je me retourne, le visage contre le matelas.

Ton parfum persiste encore ici aussi. Je me lève, furieux.

Est-ce que par hasard il y en a partout ?

N'y a-t-il pas un lieu dans lequel ton souvenir n'existe pas ?

Un lieu dans lequel on peut se reposer dans pleurer à cause de vous ?

_**¿Porqué te vas?  
¿Porqué te vas?  
Cuando te quiero  
de más..**_

Je cours à travers mon temple.

Je reprends chaque couloir. Tu es là.

Chaque pièce. Tu es là.

Je fais claquer les portes. Tu es toujours là.

Je jette les meubles. Tu es toujours là.

Est-ce que par hasard tu serais partout ?

Je crie de toutes mes forces, jusqu'à n'avoir presque plus de voix.

Je crie que je te hais… Tu es toujours là.

Je crie que tu me manques… Tu es toujours là.

Je crie que je t'aime… Tu es toujours là.

Encore cette indignation. Je ne veux pas pleurer.

Encore cette colère. Je ne veux pas pleurer.

Je ne veux pas pleurer… Mais mes yeux me trahissent de nouveau…

Je retourne dans ma chambre. Je m'arrête face à la fenêtre et je regarde ton temple une nouvelle fois.

Je ne le supporte pas.

Toi-même tu me l'as dit. Je suis faible. Maintenant je te réponds :

« Oui. Oui, Camus. Je suis faible… Je suis faible ! »

Je lève mon bras droit… Je murmure quelques mots… J'élève mon cosmos… Je verse quelques larmes…

… Tout, pour la dernière fois.

_**Dile al cielo que no puedo.  
Dile que no sé vivir sin ti.  
Eso pasa por quererte de más.  
Dile que es mejor morirme de amor...**_

Je veux le faire. Je vais le faire. Je vais me transpercer la poitrine avec Antarès…

Je vais le faire…

_**¿Porqué te vas?  
¿Porqué te vas?  
Cuando te quiero  
de más..**_

Je ne peux pas.

Je ne peux pas, parce que, comme toutes les nuits, tu m'en empêches. Et je ne comprends pas. Qui t'a donné cette liberté ? Pourquoi m'attaches-tu à la vie avec ces chaînes de glace ?

POURQUOI TON COSMOS REVIENT DANS CE BUT ?

POURQUOI NE ME LAISSES-TU PAS MOURIR ET TE REJOINDRE ?

_**¿Porqué te vas?  
¿Porqué te vas?  
Cuando te quiero  
de más..**_

Je suis fatigué. Fatigué de pleurer, au moins pour cette nuit. C'est le début du jour, mais ce jour qui naît aujourd'hui, il sera aussi noir que la nuit que je viens de passer, parce qu'une fois de plus tu m'as retenu.

Je me couche dans mon lit et je ferme les yeux. Je sens ton cosmos m'entourer.

Je me sens très somnolent et fatigué. Tu caresses mon visage, effaçant mes larmes. Je murmure ton nom, mais tu ne me réponds pas.

Je sais que c'est toi, Camus. Et crois moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça…

Pourquoi tu reviens au lever du jour, quand je suis trop épuisé pour te voir ?

Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas quand je t'appelle ?

Je suis trop fatigué. Ton cosmos froid m'endort encore plus que je ne le suis déjà. Et je sais que quand je me réveillerai, tu ne seras pas là… Mais au moins il me reste… ces caresses.

Je murmure de nouveau ton nom et un merci, juste avant de finir par m'endormir…

»»»«««

Tu as fini par t'endormir, enfin...

Je caresse ton visage une nouvelle fois, j'achève d'effacer ces larmes qui te font tant de mal. Pourquoi Milo ?

Pourquoi ?

Tu ne comprends pas qu'il ne peut pas revenir ? Même s'il le voulait, et je sais qu'il le voudrait, il ne peut pas revenir…

Mon maître ne peut pas revenir.

Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit sur toi. Même en t'aimant comme je t'aime, tu continueras à ignorer mon existence.

Depuis que j'ai pris sa place (1), j'ai pris soin de toi. Non pas parce que c'est ce qu'il m'a demandé avant de mourir, ce n'est pas pour cela. Je prends soin de toi parce que je ne veux pas te perdre.

Je ne le supporterai pas. Je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi.

Toutes les nuits tu pleures son nom. Et je suis là, caché entre les ombres de ton temple, attendant que tu essaies une nouvelle fois.

Je t'en empêche toujours à la dernière seconde. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'ainsi, je ne te pourrais pas te faire souffrir encore plus.

Je te fais souffrir, Milo ?

De nouveau tu dis son nom… As-tu si mal que tu confondes encore mon cosmos avec le souvenir du sien ?

Je me lève lentement à tes côtés. Pour aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Je sors lentement de ton temple. En silence. Je commence à gravir les escaliers, mais avant le premier palier, je regarde en arrière.

Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Je reviendrai cette nuit. Je le fais toujours. Même si maintenant je ne sais pas si je ne devrais pas arrêter de le faire.

Suis-je égoïste de te retenir ainsi à la vie ?

Est-ce mal de t'obliger à rester dans mon monde, loin de lui ?

Je ne sais pas.

« Je ne veux pas pleurer davantage. »

oOoOoOo

(1) NDT : Je suppose que dans cette fic Hyoga a prit la place de Camus en tant que Chevalier d'Or du Verseau.


End file.
